The Slayer Princess Is Born
by Leazher
Summary: What if Lucy wasn't all that she appeared to be? And just how would this effect all the dragon slayers in the world? Rewritten! I don't own Fairy tail!


** A/N: Its finally done! YAY! Sorry it took so long...there was some distractions xD**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

The battle was brutal. Both of them were almost at death's door. The place around them was in pieces. The once big beautiful room was now in pieces. Ruble decorated the floor and there were pieces missing in the wall. In the middle of all this destruction stood the two figures. Bloody, broken and bruised. They could barely stand and their breathing was laboured. Blood dripping from their limbs and some bones even broken. In the corner sat a busty blond. She was sitting there in disbelieve. Natsu Dragneel was _losing_.There was no way he was going to win this battle. Natsu was running on empty and Gajeel had all the metal he could want. She was useless. Without her keys there was nothing she could do at all...With one more punch of Gajeel's iron fist the shattering of Natsu's arm could be heard echoing through out the room.

Tears were streaming down her face. Making wet circles on what was left of her wished she could avert her gaze, but alas she couldn't. She could not bear the pain that was over taking her heart anymore. It was not from seeing her beloved Salamander lose, but from seeing two dragon slayers fight in such a fearsome battle. Having to witness such a battle broke her heart. She could not understand why her heart felt like this. It made no sense. She wanted to see Natsu win, didn't she? Why was it that the thought of them in pain, hurt her so much? Suddenly her whole body erupted in pain. Her head felt like it would explode if she thought to hard. _" Wake up Daughter of mine"_ a voice echoed in her head. She winced at the voice. She couldn't even concentrate on the voice. Her bones felt they were shattering and her blood was over heating, trying to burn through her body. The pain was too much.

Lucy became dimly aware, through the haze of pain, that she was sitting in a magic circle. Golden light had flooded the room and even the battle between the dragon slayers had halted. They were both staring wide eyed at her. "_It's over? I'm glad" _ She was wrecked with another wave of pain. she wished that the darkness of painless bliss would over take her, but no such luck. She gritted her teeth to try and stifle the scream that threatened to burst out of her throat, but it was not enough. She screamed. She screamed till her voice shattered with the rest of her body. Her mind detached from her body and she floated on the waves of pain. No longer sure what was real and what was fake. Her mind wanted to switch off , just to get rid of all this pain. She would have gladly let it, but there was a tug on her heart. A reminder of something that was more important to her then her life. Her dragon slayers. She took a hesitant breath afraid that she would break. "Lucy?" She could hear fear in Natsu's voice. Not fear for himself but for his Nakama. His voice hurt her now sensitive ears and she winced. "_Natsu's acting weird...weirder than usual."_ Lucy thought. Lucy slowly open her eyes and look at the two slayers as the knelt in front of her crumpled body. She hear them gasp and her eyes started searching for the reason. Only to find that she was the reason for the gasps. "What?" she asked with a scratchy voice. "H-Hime " Gajeel spoke but this time not in a mocking tone but a tone of adoracion. "Your eyes are gold" She stared at him like he had lost his mind. Her eyes were chocolate brown...aren't they? She looked around in confusion until she found a little puddle of water that had formed when one of the water pipes had been destroyed. She looked at her reflection and gasped . A sadness thought of sadness enter in her mind as she found that she had lost her mother's brown eyes. She tried to get up, but her legs were too weak to support her. She down with a painful thud. Natsu and Gajeel quickly dashed to her side. "Lucy! Please don't try and move you're still to weak!" Natsu's voice was filled with worry. "_What on earth is going on? They were and now they both look like they're about to burst into tears"_ But she was glad that the fighting had stopped. The mere thought of them fighting brought a great pain to her heart. She wanted to see them happy and carefree for the rest of their was just about to say something when someone spoke. His voice sent a chill down her spine and her soul felt exposed. "So the great Iron dragon was brought to his knees by a mere girl and a brat? Pathetic.

Jose leaned on what was left of the doorway. His arms crossed on his chest and a cruel smile dancing on his lips. "Well Gajeel?" He drew out Gajeel's name in a mocking tone. " I am truly disappointed.I was under impression that you had more pride than to be beaten by these trash." Jose's playful smile had disappeared and an icey expression replaced it. " I guess I'll have to take care of them on my own ." He made his way to the dragon slayers and the girl on the floor. " Unfortunately have no longer need for someone who cannot even win against trash, so I shall get rid of you while i'm at it." With one swift move of his hand the room was filled with phantoms and the suffocating presence of death. The phantoms began their attack on the slayers , but were easily blasted away. Lucy on the other hand was to weak to do anything about the attack on her and was losing more and more of her magic strength as the phantoms sucked it away. When the slayers saw this they growled and ran to Lucy to protect her. Soon all the phantoms were defeated, but Jose had another trick up his sleeve. He caught the slayers in his shade entangle when they were distracted but another phantom attacking Lucy. They cried out in pain as they struggled to free themselves only to get into a tighter grip. Lucy could only sit there and watch in horror as Jose slowly sucked the life out of the dragons slayers and if that wasn't enough he started to shoot them with his dark beam. She sobbed and pleaded as she saw the life draining out of them. Jose ignored the sobbing girl and spoke to the dragons " Now to end your lives" With those simple 5 words Lucy's world crashed. Her eyes widened and tears streamed down her face. She could hear nothing but her own heart and it was crying out to the dragon slayers.

Just as Jose was about to end the miserable lives of the trash before him , he was blinded by a light. A light so pure and yet so deadly. He could feel the hatred in that light. It wasn't a hatred for anyone , but a hatred of seeing ones friends injured. He was scared. This light was a symbol of great power. Power so strong and yet so fragile. The light slowly dimmed and he could see who was causing this. There she stood. Still as a statue, he wasn't even sure if she was breathing. Light radiating from her. Her golden hair flying wildly in every direction. He watched her wide eyed. Her eyes were closed and her fists were clenched like she was trying to cool herself down. It was then that Jose let loose an unwanted whimper. Her eyes shot open at the sound and Jose had to stifle a scared gasp. Her eyes were not from this world. They made him want to run away in terror. To hide in the darkest place he could find and curl into a ball and beg for forgiveness. He knew he would not be able to win her in a fair fight but he , Jose Porla one of the 10 Saints and the Master of the strongest guild in Fiore , was not going to lose to some little girl! He shook of the feelings of fear and got ready to dispose of her. It is quite sad. He could have used her to get all the money out of her father, but c'est la vie. He gave her a mournful look and without batting an eye he aimed for her head and he shot his dark beam. She did not move nor did she flinch as the attack came at her at full speed. She merely stood there and watched him. As the attack came closer the light around her disintegrated it. Jose stared at her in shock for a moment before he jumped into threw another dark beam at her which she easily dogged this time. He lost sight of her and she appeared behind him and attack him with a powerful beam of light. He barely got out of the way of the attack, but his cape wasn't so lucky. He ripped the remainder if the cape off with a violent tug. He went at her with dead wave which hit her straight in the chest. She went flying painfully into the wall. Jose gave a triumph smile as he walked to her. His smile was soon wiped from his face when he heard a silent whisper. "Roar of the ultimate dragon." Before he could even widen his eyes in surprise, he was shot off his feet into the opposite wall. He gave a scream of rage as he burst out of the ruble. He found her standing in front of him though. The goddess of death herself. Her clothes were torn and bloody. Her hair still flying wildly and her golden globes emotionless as she prepared to end his life.

Her arm lifted and her palm facing him. Her flawless, porcelain skin rippled with the growing energie. He stared into her eyes. Wanting to plead for mercy,but his pride would not allow it. He would never allow himself to look weak in front of Fairy tail. He knew though that he would die at the hands of this demon. But his death would haunt her conscious forever and that made him smile. She might even go to jail and ruin the good name of Fairy tail. With a smirk on his face he closed his eyes and awaited death.

The energie bubbled. She could feel it coming to the surface. He was giving her that annoying smirk again. It enraged her. No, it infuriated her. She was going to end this pathetic creature's life. Suddenly she felt another presence enter the room. This presence was full of love and light. The total opposite of the thing lying at her feet. A hand gently landed on her arm. She let a twitch of irritation run through her body. How dare he?! How dare he stop her from incinerating the creature on the floor. She let the growl in her throat free. She turned to the person who's hand she was inches away from destroying. She turn to those eyes. Eyes that spoke only of love for his children. Her body relaxed. She gave him a nod and her arm fell back to her side. She turned from them and walked back to her dragons lying on the floor. Marakrov cam and stood next to her. "They will be fine , no need to worry." She gave him a small smile and nodded before returning to her dragons. She looked adoringly at the two unconscious she heard it. A cruel chackle. Jose was standing with an evil smile on his face. An evil looking magic circle surrounded him. He was getting ready for another attack. Before Makarov or Jose could do anything Lucy gave a soft "Kieru". Jose gave them an astonished look before he disappeared into a pile of nothingness.

Lucy turned back to the dragon slayers like nothing happened. She silently got on her knees at the heads. Firstly she looked at Gajeel. She let a giggle pass her lips. He looked like a little boy, with waaay to many piercings , when he was asleep. She ran her hand through his hair trying to fix the mess. She bent down and gave him a small peck on the gave him one last look before she turned to Natsu. Natsu. She would miss him so much. She would miss waking up with him in her bed and then the argument they would have about it. She would miss the stench of him as he used her house as a gym. She would miss his goofy grin that could brighten even her darkest day. She gave him a sad smile even though he could not see it. She took his head and placed it on her lap. Admiring his soft pink curls and his soft skin. His personality was so rough one wouldn't think anything about him could be soft. She stared at him for a moment longer before she closed her eyes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She placed his head softly on the ground as she stood up. She got ready to leave when Makarov stepped in front of her. "Where are you going?" He asked having gotten over the shock of Jose's death. Her emotionless eyes burrowed into him. "To find their parents." She turned and left. All Makarov could do was to stare after her as she disappeared from their lives.

* * *

**A/N : Finally! im soooooo tired now! **

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes. If you fine any let me know and i'll fix it ASAP!**

**Review and let me know if you like it or not! **

**Pm me with anything you would like to happen in this story and i'll see if it will fit! **

** bye bye for now! **

**See you again in the next chapter ! 3**


End file.
